


瞳耀2

by apicjoker



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Relationships: 白羽瞳 展耀
Kudos: 8





	瞳耀2

展耀滑了下鼠标，大屏幕上的ppt跳出了新的页面，他清了清喉咙，推了推眼镜，对台下乌央央的学生开始他讲座。

今天是他对外开放的心理学讲座，能坐下千人的小礼堂几乎座无虚席，不仅是学生，很多社会人士也慕名而来，前排几乎都是女生，很多人在讲座开始前几个小时就来排队了，就是为了占个好位子，能近距离的一睹这位心理界大神的风采。

没办法，校长求爷爷告奶奶外加威逼利诱，还打电话让原来的老包局长给他下令，所以这种开放课，他时不时的还是得接个一两节，展耀看着台下那些女孩子很是头痛，不难看出，很多人并不是对心理学感兴趣，而是对他这个人感兴趣，他更喜欢业界专业人士的交流，而不是像现在这样，被人当个明星一样的捧在台上。

展耀的课还是很吸引人的，渐渐的，他能感觉到那些扫在自己身上的目光被他的课题分散，讲座进入正题，展耀也乐于和他们分享一些基础的心理知识。

讲座快到尾声的时候，大家已经完全被代入到展博士给他心理世界里，可是突然，那种被人盯着看的感觉又来了，展耀下意识的追寻那道目光，在找到源头后，他忍不住扬了扬嘴角。

“哇，你刚刚看到没？博士刚才笑的那下。”

“看到了看到了，我的天呐怎么会有笑起来这么温柔这么好看的人。”

“听说他有女朋友诶，天呐我好嫉妒！”

展耀无奈的扬了扬眉毛，好不容易营造的气氛又被打乱了，但他还是很敬业的，有条不紊的把讲座收了尾，在一片掌声中和大家道谢。

学生们开始陆陆续续离场，几个人上来和展耀寒暄，展耀这会已经心不在焉了，目光一直飘向角落的那个人。

白羽瞳就坐在那个角落，看着展耀草草打发完那几个人，收拾好电脑，对他使了个眼神。

白羽瞳起身跟了上去，两人从小礼堂的侧门一起出去。

展耀就把电脑和重重讲义往白羽瞳手上一塞，白羽瞳欣然的接过来，两个人往停车场走去。

“怎么提前回来了？”展耀一副冷冷的样子，声音却里有着毫不掩饰的欣喜。

“我们家猫再不看到我还不得发疯啊。”

展耀轻轻的哼了一声，白羽瞳半年前退出警队，想着两人好不容易能过上普通人的日子了，结果才没几个月就被强行召回，要去训练什么国家机密特种兵，一去就是两个月，还是封闭训练不许和外界联系的那种。

展耀那时候一接到通知就炸了毛，在家闹了好几天的别扭，他知道白羽瞳是退役军人上面的命令不得不服，但他就是不乐意，白羽瞳怎么哄都不行，白羽瞳走的那天展耀被他摁在床上亲了又亲，展耀拉着被子盖住自己酸痛的身子愣是一句话都不和白羽瞳说。

白羽瞳一走就是一个月，两人完全断了联系，展耀前几天还气的牙痒痒，过了一周后就开始挖心挠肺的想他。

白羽瞳走前都给他安排好了，他去上课的时候有家政来打扫卫生，每天一日三餐都有人做好了送来，都是照着白羽瞳给的食谱做的，喜好禁忌口味全部按着展耀的来。

展耀每天对着那些饭菜食不知味，不是那个人做的，就是不好吃。白驰和公孙他们常过来陪他，看他每天嘴上骂着白羽瞳又心不在焉的样子，也很是无奈。

“上面批准我提前回来了，洛天去替我了，阳阳居然也在那批兵里，我去了才知道。我走之前他们父子还在比搏击，结果阳阳还是太嫩啊。”

展耀没接话，把东西放进车里，白羽瞳拿过车钥匙，又被展耀一把抢了过去，这只臭老鼠还不知道坐了多久的飞机，肯定是一下飞机就来学校找他了，哼，有黑眼圈了！都不帅了！

两人坐在车里，白羽瞳一把过去把人搂住了，下巴在他脖子处蹭啊蹭，偏过头咬住他红了的耳朵，在他耳边轻声讨好。

“我想死你了，猫~”

展耀试图推开白羽瞳，结果是被越搂越紧，那人的力气一如既往的大，他挣扎了两下也就不动了，任他抱着，白羽瞳温热的吻不断的落下来，伴随着一声声心肝宝贝对不起我想你，展耀憋了一个月的火就这么不争气的被灭了。

终于在胡乱的亲吻中两人唇舌交缠，白羽瞳贪婪的汲取怀里人的气息，两人毫无章法的用最简单的方式表达着对对方的思念，白羽瞳突然停下了动作，把展耀推开让他坐好，替他系好安全带。

展耀红着脸想问他怎么了，瞥了一眼白羽瞳已经有些壮观的下半身，了然于心，发动了车子。

一路上两人的手就那么握着，十指交缠，白羽瞳用指腹暧昧的磨蹭着展耀的手背，展耀单手握着方向盘，跌跌撞撞的把车停回了家。

下车后展耀调皮的捏了一下白羽瞳硬邦邦的东西，热乎乎沉甸甸的东西在他手上跳动，他不由的想起了那玩意在自己身体里来来回回进进出出的感觉…

门被白羽瞳很不温柔的撞开，展耀整个人黏在他身上被吻七晕八素，白羽瞳一手急吼吼的脱去他们身上累赘一边低头噬咬着乳头啧啧作响，展耀配合的挺着胸把自己往他怀里送，任他的手一路从腹腰滑至腿间，握住他的硬挺上下滑动，一手探到后方，在狭小的入口处试探。

展耀被抵在门上，前后都被玩出了水，指头借着湿滑的肠液进来搅动，骚刮着敏感的肠道……

“好紧啊。”

白羽瞳没羞没燥的，展耀抱过他的头贴他的耳朵埋怨

“都怪你…”

白羽瞳用自己同样硬挺的下身有一下没一下的磨蹭着小展耀，勾着展耀的下巴

“他也好想你的。”

展耀红着脸瞪了他一眼，滑下身子，白羽瞳兴奋的用硬的不像话的东西有意无意滑过展耀细嫩的脸，试探性的碰了碰展耀的嘴唇。

展耀也没躲，伸出舌头来来回回的舔了一遍，听到白羽瞳满足的抽气，索性动作加大，从头茎一口含到了根部，一手玩弄他的阴囊，努力张着嘴，舌头勾着轮廓上上下下的，感受到那里跳动的越来越厉害，他吐出了濒临喷发的肉棒，转过身用臀部蹭了蹭他…

“混蛋！”

一个多月没做了，白羽瞳进入的不算顺利，但感觉确格外强烈，勃发的性器一点一点挤进儒湿火热的肠道，他刻意放慢动作，感受到肠道逐渐湿漉，才痛快的整根进入…

“想你…”

“你骗人，一个月连个电话都没有！”

“我也不想的嘛…” 国家特种部队训练，白羽瞳自己也是被秘密送去的，下飞机前他都不知道自己在哪个无名岛上。

“…慢点…”

白羽瞳很配合的……加快了动作…

展耀喘着大气撑着门板，腰身往后弓起迎合着操干，白皙的屁股被大力揉捏，粗热彻底撑开了柔润的穴道，水声从交合处传出，粗大的性具在肉穴里凶狠的进出，横冲直撞的每一下都顶在要命的地方，前面已经硬的滴水了，肉体交合的声音刺激的他意识模糊。

展耀热的全身冒汗，快感大的惊人，下意识的想逃，肠肉却违背意识的越绞越紧，吸着那根热腾腾的东西越涨越大，黏膜慢慢的习惯粗暴的侵入，淫荡的吸吮包覆着硬物，分泌出的肠液打湿了两人的股间，他能想象身后的白警察两眼发红往死里操弄他的性感模样，反正逃不掉，展耀索性火上浇油…

“那里，还要…”

“嗯？”

白羽瞳提着气粗喘，缓过劲来便是更加疾风骤雨一般的冲撞，双臂匿紧身下人细瘦的腰继续着推进动作，展耀被迫困在那个炙热的怀里，最后几下白羽瞳的动作逼的他失控的叫了出来…

展耀痛痛快快的射了白羽瞳一手，整个往下滑，被白羽瞳一把捞起来抱去客厅的沙发上压老实了，身下的硬物重新顶进，发泄后的展耀瘫在沙发上任他摆弄，后穴又酸又麻，腰腿无力，肉体的交合声越来越大，展耀闭着眼睛都能想象自己身后现在是何等的糜烂…

“小白，你轻一点嘛~”

两人四目相对，一边接吻一边沉浸在性爱之中，白羽瞳慢悠悠的抽插，后穴被不紧不慢的律动弄的更加空虚瘙痒，展耀这会又不乐意了，双腿缠上白羽瞳的腰，半硬的性器蹭着他的小腹，拉下他在耳边求他

“快一点呀小白~”

白羽瞳生活上对他千依百顺，在情事上却一向的坏心眼 ，听到这样的要求索性不动了，一把抱起他换了个姿势，自己躺在沙发上，让展耀坐在自己身上，拍了拍他的屁股…

“嫌慢你自己来。”

展耀坏脾气的想要起身不做了，被看穿他心思的白羽瞳一把拉下，体内那根东西正好重重的抵在敏感处，又痛又爽，被欲望折服的展耀晃着早就被折腾的酸软腰开始上下吞吐，一边趴下去暧昧的磨蹭白羽瞳的肩膀和颈窝，低声在他耳边讨好

“小白我要…”

白羽瞳一把抱住展耀的腰狠狠的向上顶，展耀被这一下彻底弄的没了力气，只能抱着白羽瞳有气无力可怜巴巴的看着他…

“吻我”

白羽瞳凑上去吻他，还在体内的性器生生又捅进去了半分，一口堵住展耀的呻吟，制住他的双手不让他碰前面的东西，展耀无力的摇头呻吟，下身随着他的抽插一边晃动一边越来越硬…

“羽瞳~我想射，帮帮我…”

“正在帮你啊…”

“你混蛋”

“好舒服，猫你里面好热…”

“不许说…羽瞳我难受碰碰我。”

白羽瞳就是不碰他那里，身下猛操狠干，肠液打的两人毛发湿亮，展耀摇着头失控的求饶，体内的敏感处被他不断的研磨戳刺，快感堆积而来…展耀张着失神的双眼搂着白羽瞳，每一次的动作都刺激的他浑身颤抖，全身都被撞哆嗦，阴茎开始淌水，展耀向后仰着头，脖颈现出漂亮的弧线，喉结上下滑动，小腹抽动，身体因为射精前的亢奋而紧绷颤动着，后穴不由的把肉棒裹的更紧…整个人向后倒去。

“射了？”

白羽瞳放慢动作安抚他高潮过后敏感的身体，揉捏他修长白皙的大腿，抱起来盘在腰上重新顶弄起来，他卯着劲弄了他好一阵…耸动着腰部，一次次捅进对方最脆弱最没有防备的地方，刚刚被开发过的地方很轻易的容纳了他的火热，展耀被折了起来，眼睁睁的看着那根东西在自己股间穿插，穴口被打出一片白沫，没几下他就受不了，咿咿呀呀的撒娇…里面不自知的挤压着肉棒，最后被热汪汪射的满满当当。

白羽瞳终于把这只炸毛猫给捋顺毛了，抱着他去浴室里里外外洗干净了，被展耀狠狠的拒绝了第二求欢，认命的挺着半硬的小兄弟把人放在床上，展耀包着被子开始点菜，白羽瞳答应下来，准备去买菜。

刚刚才穿好衣服要起身抓裤子的白羽瞳感觉自己被拉住了，展耀伸出一只手，拉着他的衬衫一角，又是一脸别扭。

“怎么了？宝贝？”

展耀整个人拱了过来，白羽瞳正好抱个满怀，两人又滚回床上，展耀三两下又把白羽瞳的衬衫脱了，心满意足的用脸蹭了蹭小白结实的胸肌。

“不许出去了，要陪我。”

白羽瞳笑了，他细细的打量着怀里的人，瘦了，肯定没好好吃饭，脸上隐隐的黑眼圈，想也知道这段时间没睡好，原因不用问了。

“那不吃粉蒸肉啦？”

展耀摇了摇头，双手双脚缠上白羽瞳，他想死小白了，就这么抱着，要抱一天。

“那叫大哥酒店随便送几个菜好嘛？明天再给你做，可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“明天去看电影，好不好？”

“好呀~”

“那我还想吃你，可以吗？”

展耀眯着眼睛瞪了得寸进尺的某人，又闭上眼睛。

“累死了睡醒了再说啦！”

“不行我现在就想要，你摸摸嘛。”

“我不要。”

“哪有你这样把人脱光了只睡觉的！”白羽瞳不知道什么时候自己把内裤也脱了，又一把拉开展耀的浴袍…

“白羽瞳你流氓！”

“就流氓！”

End


End file.
